No Escape: The 55th Hunger Games
by SomeDays
Summary: 'Sometimes strength can't save you.' This year, it can. This year, the arena is designed to help the strongest tributes and put the underdogs at a disadvantage. You can't run from a fight and it is almost impossible to hide. Let the 55th Hunger Games begin.
1. Prolouge

A/N- Heyy, just a mini prologue for an upcoming story/SYOT *cough*. The Prologue is only small as I'm not having any spectacular twist. It just sets the scene and lets you know what has been going on in the past hunger games up to this point. Thank you to all of the submitter's! I have some great tributes. If you have just clicked on this, this is long closed. However, I have another SYOT 'Away from the Sun' which still has some spots open!

* * *

**President Snow**

**Prologue**

* * *

Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective. A lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained.

* * *

Sometimes your strength can't save you and sometimes power can fade away and become nothing. The underdogs have the ability to rise and fight back.

That is what has happened in the last five years of The Hunger Games. A tribute from one of the outlying Districts has put up a good fight, better than anyone could have expected and was later announced as Victor.

I am all for underdogs taking the crown, but questions have to be raised when it occurs five years in a row. My ever trust-worthy Head Game-Maker has promised me a fool-proof arena.

"There will be nowhere to hide for anyone, Sir," his voice echoes the arena as I follow him, my feet hitting metal as I walk. I am impressed, there is no denying that but I will not congratulate him until a worthy winner is crowned as victor. "We will be controlling whether tributes can run or hide from a fight," he says and turns to me, a glowing smirk on his face, "Fool proof."

I nod, "and how exactly are you going to control them?" I ask.

His confident smirk doesn't leave his face as he answers, "you'll have to wait and see sir. It's a surprise."

I sigh, "It best be worth it, Miguel." I don't take kindly to surprises but I know Miguel is talented when it comes to arena design. So for now, I will have to trust him. If he doesn't impress, I'm afraid he may not be the Head Game-maker anymore.

"Don't worry, it will be."


	2. Tributes

A/N- Hey all, so I decided to make a list of tributes so it easier for everyone to look back at. The tributes are now full, I ended up submitting one because I needed a certain character for a certain story line to work properly, now it can :) I have some pretty intriguing characters so it should be fun!

**The Tributes**

* * *

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. "

* * *

District 1 Male: Xzavier Wingmen (17 years old)- W.E.B.P (from last SYOT)

District 1 Female: Xana Wingmen 12 years old - W.E.B.P (from last SYOT)

District 2 Male: Castiel Valkryrie (18 years old)- Silent Wolf Singer (form last SYOT)

District 2 Female: Victorie Valkryrie (17 years old)- Silent Wolf Singer (from last SYOT)

District 3 Female: Lacuna "Luna" Winters (18 years old) - Vaan Levy

District 3 Male: Caruse Lontaine (16 years old) - Vaan Levy

District 4 Female: Maeve Anna "Mae" Carlisle (14 years old) - Emmeline C. Thornbrooke

District 4 Male: Kasey Trizen (17 years old) - ShyamixForeverx

District 5 Female: Raven Harrison- (15 years old) - ShayminxForeverx

District 5 Male: Anders Quinn- (17 years old) - ShayaminxForeverx

District 6 Female: Kitty Trackzane - (16 years old) - ShayminxForeverx  
District 6 Male : Dex Delian (12 years old) - Vaan Levy**  
**

District 7 Female: Hatchet Parker (16 years old) - BangBangishotyoudown  
Distrt'ict 7 Male: Sterling Rivers (17 years old) - BangBangishotyoudown

District 8 Female: Mayrie Bud (12 years old) - ShayminxForeverx  
District 8 Male: Jason Eddy (18 years old) - gamemaker99

District 9 Female: Katherine (15 years old)- Vampire's Gossip Girl

District 9 Male: Corick Lépou (18 years old) - Mon Devou  
Disrtict 10 Female:Olivia "Vicious" Visious (17 years old) - Epicness by Liv

District 10 Male: Barley Bix (13 years old) - ShayminxForeverx/  
District 11 Female: Bellona Smith ( 16 years old) - Mon Devou

District 11 Male: Darron Flynn (18 years old) - Me (SomeDays) **  
**

District 12 Male: Candolph Antiquarta. (17 years old) - slenderpanda597

District 12 Female: Sebrina Edophle (15 years old) - slenderpanda597

* * *

A/N- I don't know how I will be doing the reapings, I've been asked to do a reaping for everyone so I will probably be doing a reaping per chapter so I don't know how quickly they'll get brought out...

Also I have received about 2/3 bloodbath tributes, so that will mean that some tributes that weren't sent for the bloodbath will have to die in the bloodbath, don't hate me for that it's the hunger games...


	3. Protection: District 1 Reapings

A/N: This is an updated version of this reaping. It is like, twice as long. If you have already read the old one you don't need to re-read it. You learn about the same information.

* * *

The odds are NEVER in our favour- The Hunger Games

* * *

**District 1**

**Xana Wingmen (12 years old) **

The music sounded like it was played by an angel as the beautiful notes danced around the room. I closed my eyes and listened carefully, allowing the beautiful sunlight to beam down on my face. I had listened to this tune thousands of times and it never failed to make me happy.

I could recall the first day I heard it, I was making my way through the streets of District 1, my mother had shouted at me again without reason. I was upset and needed some time away from her. I could hear the song being played from down the street. I went over to the large glass window it was coming from and listened intently. It allowed me to forget my troubles and be happy again. I kept coming back to this window to listen to the music and escape my mother. One day, the small and pudgy lady invited me inside. She began t teach me to bake, garden and to play the piano. She had been my friend ever since.

"Are you ready for the reaping?" Spring asked. Her voice was a soft and protective blanket that tried to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. Despite the rumours which had been whispered through the District in the past week; the rumours that there weren't any female careers who wanted to volunteer this year. I made a quiet and agreeing 'uh-huh' noise and I heard her snigger from across the room. . She suddenly stopped playing, I pouted a little. I wanted her to carry on playing and never stop. If I could have sat there and listen to her play all day, every day, I would have done. I opened my eyes, almost blinded by the bright sun.

With a push on my wheels I made my way over to the large piano, "Why'd you stop?" I asked her. Her hand carefully touched my long blonde hair and her cheeks lifted, making the wrinkles around her eyes even more prominent. There was an ageless radiance about Spring, making her name the most in-character name I had ever heard of. It was the kind of name where you could simply introduce yourself and the world would believe you were a kind-hearted individual.

Without answering my question, she asked, "How about I do your hair?" I felt warmth fill my cheeks and I nodded in response. She moved her stool so it was beside my wheelchair and sat down, gathering my hair to the side. I treasured the motherly feel of her touch and I silently wished my own mother would treat me this way. She stopped being a mother to me the minute I lost the ability to walk. I had wasted six years of paid training for the games and she was angry at that. She was angry that I was destined to be in a chair my entire life and she never forgave me.

"Is Xzavier volunteering this year?" she asked with caution. She knew that the idea of my brother volunteering worried me. I didn't want him to lose himself. I didn't want him to die.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Either this year or next. He's at the academy now," I said. I kept my gaze on the ground as I thought about my brother becoming a career tribute and killing innocent people. I knew he would kill; he was your typical career tribute who dreamt of victory. The one thing that made him different was me.

Spring tied my hair with elastic at the bottom and smiled proudly, "beautiful," she whispered gently. She handed me a mirror so I could see her work. She was right, it did look beautiful. The light blonde hair twirled around each other, framing my pale face. I was your average looking girl from District1 with my blonde hair and blue eyes. If it wasn't for my chair, I wouldn't stand out in a crowd here and I was happy with that.

I looked up at my friend, "Thank you," I whispered softly. A part of me wished that Spring was my mother. She cared for me and spent time with me. I was never sad in Spring's company and I was never scared. Unlike with my mother, I was always scared around her.

Her grin softened as she said, "How about we get this reaping over and done with so we can bake some cookies together?" I imagined the smell of freshly baked cookies I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I looked up at her and nodded my head with enthusiasm.

**District 1 **

**Xzavier Wingmen (17 years old) **

My back hit the floor and a grunt escaped from my mouth.

Leonis' muscular structure pinned me to the floor, a smirk was plastered on his smug face, "you left your right side open for about 0.5 seconds," he explained before releasing me. I stood up with a sigh. As a career, you have to be quick and on the ball whilst never letting your guard down, even for half a second. This was something I had learnt a long time ago.

"Sorry," I muttered. I picked up my water bottle and took a large gulp, the water refreshing my dry throat.

"You're good kid, you just have a lot to learn," Leonis said with a shrug, "saying that, you're way better than those underdogs from the outlying Districts." This didn't fill me with a great deal of confidence. Did I have to remind him that for the past five years it had been the 'underdogs' who were victorious? It was the reason why I was the only career training that day. No one wanted to volunteer; everyone lacked the confidence they once had.

I decided to ask the question I had been meaning to ask him, "Should I volunteer?"

He looked up at me; his observing gaze looked me up and down as he debated. I could almost feel the time ticking by as I stood there awkwardly. Finally, he shook his head, "wait till next year, you'll be at your prime then."

I nodded in agreement, "Okay, next year will be my year," I said. I trusted his decision. I didn't mind which year I was going to volunteer, as long as I entered The Hunger Games before it was too late.

Leonis grinned and offered his hand out towards me; I took it and we shared a firm and confident hand shake.

* * *

I stood in my place with the other seventeen year olds. Some children gave me a questioning look, silently asking me whether I was volunteering. I responded with a slight shake of my head and I could see the disappointment in their faces. They were hoping I would volunteer so that they would be safe.

The escort for District 1, Venture Whishart, walked on stage and the crowd cheered for him. He was a middle aged man who appeared to have had one too many plastic surgeries but everyone in Panem loved him. He was the capitol favourite as well as the Districts favourite.

He grinned, displaying his set of white pearly-white teeth, "Good morning District 1!" he enthused and it was echoed with another roaring cheer. "The time has come for two more of you to volunteer for the hunger games." As he spoke he pointed to random individuals in the crowd. His head turned to the on-stage camera and a smirk appeared on his lips, "But who will it be?" He put on a good show, I'd give him that.

Venture strolled over to the large glass bowl and his hand carelessly picked out a random slip of paper. To him, it didn't matter who was on that slip of paper. It was the person who would shout out them two 'special' words who mattered. He unravelled it as he walked back to the microphone. A cough erupted through the speakers before he announced, "Xana Wingmen!"

My eyes narrowed and I looked over at the older girls, waiting for someone to volunteer but no one moved a muscle. I knew they wouldn't volunteer, I had known for weeks. The career girls just looked at the ground with awkward expressions on their faces. I felt anxiety creep up on me; my little sister couldn't go into the games!

"Xana Wingmen?" Venture repeated. I pushed my way through the crowd of peoples and ran to the 12 year old section. I saw my sister with a scared expression on her face. I scooped her up into my arms. Leaving her chair where it was and walked towards the stage. Xana looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes but I just looked straight ahead.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

Venture had a confused expression on his face, "Very good but we haven't got to the boys yet."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care, I volunteer." I walked up to the stage and looked out at the crowd with confidence. This wasn't how I imagined the day I volunteered to go. "I volunteer as the District 1 Male tribute!" I announced. The crowd looked at me as if I was already dead. My eyes scanned the crowd, some of the boys had relaxed and smiled at me.

My eyes fixed on Leonis; he would be my mentor through the games. He wouldn't be happy with some of the choices I was going to make but I didn't care.

Xana was going to leave the arena alive.

**District 1**

**Xana Wingmen (12 years old) **

When I was alone, I finally allowed the tears to fall. I couldn't cry on camera, I couldn't present my weakness to the Capitol. That was one thing I had learnt in my short time as an aspiring career. I thought about how safe I had felt in my brother's arms but now the truth dawned on me. I was most likely days away from my premature death.

The doors sprung open and I quickly wiped my eyes dry. I had to act confident and brave. My father walked straight to me and took me into his strong arms. "You'll be okay Xana, Xzavier will protect you," he said whilst hugging me.

My mother rolled her eyes, "Listen to yourself, do you really think Xzavier will give up his victory for Xana?" My father didn't answer which unnerved me slightly. I knew my brother wanted to win but I couldn't imagine him leaving me to die, he was a good brother.

He pulled away and held me at arm's length, "I love you Xana," he said. I felt tears threaten my eyes again but I held it together.

"I love you too, Dad," I whimpered. He smiled weakly and smoothed his thumb over my cheek.

"Times up," The peacekeeper's stern voice called from the door. My father stood up again and walked out slowly, his eyes staying on me as he laid his eyes on me for the final time. My mother followed, who didn't even look at me on her way out.

Then, I was alone again. I could hear people talking in the distance but other than that, silence was my only companion. I was able to think but I couldn't organize my thoughts. Even if my brother was going to protect me, he wouldn't be able to ensure my survival. Twelve year olds never won, that was a fact and there had only ever been one disabled tribute before, they didn't make it past the bloodbath.

A few minutes later, Spring walked in followed by a girl who wasn't too much smaller than her. Her name was Mary and she was one of my best friends. My heart ached when I noticed they had been crying and a small whimper escaped my mouth.

Mary was the first to speak, "X-" she broke down and wrapped her arms around me. This wasn't like her; she was usually a fireball of fun, laughing and giggling at every opportunity.

I held her for a long time, my hand rubbing her back as I comforted her. I hated seeing her cry. "I'll be okay Mary, I'm a little fighter." I didn't believe my own words but if I could make her believe them; I would be happy.

"That you are," Spring said softly and she took my hand. This filled me with some confidence, if an adult could believe in me, maybe I could believe in me, "that you are."

* * *

A/N- Well there you have it! District 1 tributes! Remember, reviews are very much appreciated!

What are your thoughts on them so far?

Do you think I managed to express their separate personalities through their POV?(I'm really trying to improve that aspect of my writing)


	4. My Year: District 2 Reapings

"They'll either want to kill you, kiss you, or be you." – Mockingjay

* * *

**District 2**

**Victoirie Valkyrie (17 years old)**

The flail was like a helicopter above my head, ready to strike an unlucky soul in an instant. I approached the plastic dummy and with one swift movement, I was able to decapitate the dummy.

I smirked with pride at my work. It was piece of beautiful artwork. I knew that with a human being it wouldn't be as easy, they would be moving around and fighting back but I'd still be able to make a clear kill. A line of claps sounded from behind me and I turned to see my older brother, Castiel, clapping his hands together slowly, "Congratulations Sis."

I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't you be training? Today's the big day, right?" I placed my flail down on the weapons table as my eyes narrowed with disappointment. I expressed my desire to volunteer long before Castiel but as the younger sister, I pulled the short straw.

He shrugged his shoulders, "maybe." He walked over and stood beside me, his hands carefully touching a blade of a knife. "I just wanted to talk to you," he looked up at me, his face suddenly serious and his blue eyes staring into my own. "Don't do anything stupid today. I know you want to volunteer but this is _my _year and I don't want to go into the games with you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "why would I volunteer?" I pursed my lips and looked away from him, leaning on the metal table. "I honestly don't see the problem with us both going in, we'd make a good team and one of us would be guaranteed to win."

"Yes but one of us would also be guaranteed to die," he spat out quickly and shook his head, "just don't do it Victorie. Listen to me for once." He then walked off, presumably to talk to the male mentor, Brutus, to discuss plans for his victory.

I knew he was right, I should let him go this year, it was his last chance and I can always go next year but my instinct told me otherwise. It told me that this was _my_ year and I should grasp it whilst I can. I smirked slightly to myself as the annoying capitol accent came into my head. It reminded me of what the escort says every year at the reapings, 'Ladies first'.

If I volunteered first, it would be up to him whether we go in together or not. It wouldn't be my fault.

**District 2**

**Castiel Valkyrie (18 years old)**

"She's going to volunteer, you know," Brutus said as we watched Victoirie train through the tinted window.

She was good, she was able to murder every dummy provided for her. Scraps of metal lay at her feet across the floor and I couldn't help but be proud of my little sister.

I nodded my head, "I know. Since when has she taken orders?" I sighed and lent against the wall. I was really torn about what to do. I could leave it but then my fifteen years of training would go to waste or I could volunteer with her and we would go into the games as brother and sister.

Brutus shook his head, "well, there's only one victor."

"You think I don't know that?" I said sharply and crossed my arms. Brutus was a respectable man but he angered me at times. I didn't look forward to him being my mentor but I knew he could help me become victorious.

After a long pause I asked, "Who else wants to volunteer?" I hoped that if another strong female career was planning on volunteering, she could beat Victorie to it so Victorie would be forced to wait till next year. The look in Brutus' face didn't fill me with the hope I decided.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm the most recent District 2 victor. My games were seven years ago. No one wants to volunteer anymore, you're the only male tribute I have and your sister is the only female. I told you to volunteer last year so we'd escape this mess," he said. Last year two career tributes did end up going to the games, but they didn't go by choice and neither made it to the finale. I remembered the male tribute from District 12 killing the girl from my District whilst she was sleeping, she finished eighth and the male tribute from District 2 didn't even make it past the second day after a mutt killed him.

"I know!" I shouted before storming out of the room and running through the District. I needed to clear my head and plan out the reaping. Maybe this was what District 2 needed, a strong duo that would ensure that one of them would bring victory. Maybe we could bring honour to our District even if one of us had to die.

I just had to figure out whether it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

* * *

The female escort announced the tribute's name. I didn't even listen to it as I knew what was coming. My sister's shout was so loud it almost deafened me and a few kids jumped in surprise. "I volunteer!" she ran up to stage, pushing away everyone who got in her way.

When she stood up there and announced her name with pride, she met my gaze, probably to check my reaction. I just shook my head at her but a smirk was on my face. I saw relief flash before her face. We were good at communicating with each other; it was a technique we learned in training. I was certain we would make a good team but I wasn't going to let that happen.

Victoirie was going to win the games, I was certain of it. Victoirie Valkyrie would be the victor of the 55th Hunger Games. Not me. I wasn't going to volunteer. I couldn't take that risk. I cared for my sister too much and I knew that I would never be able to kill her, even if we were in the finale together. It would be impossible.

I saw the aggression on Victories face as she pumped her fist in the air, declaring that she'd bring victory to our District once more. I believed her, I believed her completely and by the cheers in the crowd I knew everyone else believed her.

I hadn't even noticed that the escort had moved, not until the boy next to me nudged my arm, "dude!"

"What?" I asked him. He looked up at the stage and I followed his gaze to see the blue haired escort scanning the crowd, looking for the unfortunate boy who was destined to die. The unlucky boy would probably live the first few days as an ally of Victorie, only to be killed when the number of tributes decreased.

"It's you," the boy whispered.

_Me? _I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it.

"Castiel Valkyrie?" the woman repeated, her voice rising at the end as if it was a question. I stared at her for a moment as my body went into shock. I hadn't planned for this; I never thought that I could possibly get reaped. I swallowed and put a smile on my face as I ran up to the stage. It was now time to play the part of a career. Time to follow the advice Brutus had drilled into me.

I smiled brightly, "Sorry about that. I was so shocked that I was reaped! This is fantastic. I'm Castiel Valkyrie and I will be the victor of the 55th Hunger Games!" Even as I said it, I was unsure on its validity. Would I be able to kill Victorie so that I could bring victory?

The entirety of District 2 cheered and I grabbed Victories hand and held it up for the world to see.

We were now the duo from 2 whether I planned it or not and one of us was going to win. At that moment in time, that's all I had to focus on; one of us winning, no matter which one it would be.

**District 2**

**Victoirie Valkyrie (17 years old) **

I don't know what I expected when my family came to say good bye but it definitely wasn't this.

My father paced back and forth, his hands balled into fists, "You knew it was your brothers year!" he shouted and I looked down awkwardly. I didn't understand why he was so angry, Castiel didn't even volunteer, he was reaped. "I swear, one of you best return or else!" he wagged his finger at me. I had never seen him this angry before. He was a stubborn man and had yelled in the past but never like this. His face was red and a vein in his forehead pulsed with anger as he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"We will," I said with confidence. We were both powerful on our own and together we would be unstoppable, I was sure of it. If it came down to the two of us, we would just have to see who the most deserving sibling was. I hadn't yet thought about killing Castiel. A part of me hoped someone else did it before I had to. I would work with him before that though and kill whoever dared hurt him.

My mother sighed and placed her hand on my father's back, "Calm down." She said to him and kissed his cheek. My mother was always able to calm my father and I was grateful that she was here to do that right now. "Look Victorie, we love you. We love you both and we need one of you to return to us," she took a step towards me and crouched down, taking my hands in hers, "so you get out there and kill them little underdogs. Got it?" A smile grew on her face and I smiled back.

She knew I could win this, she had always known that I was a destined victor. This was my year and I would do whatever was in my power to ensure my victory.

"You can count on it."

* * *

A/N- Just want to say, thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate getting them! It lets me know people are actually reading aha.

Anyway, questions:

Who do you think is most likely to win out of these two?  
Who is your favouirte out of the two Districts so far?


	5. The Night: District 3 Reapings

A/N- Hey all! I decided to upload this earlier than I said because I don't think I'll have time next week, exams and stuff. I'm trying to get the chapters longer, this one isn't as long as I wanted but no matter what I couldn't get it to be longer. I think at this length though I was able to portray the characters the way I wanted to. Don't forget you'll be able to learn more about them in later to chapters! I will also be updating my last two chapters, you don't need to read them again though. They are just a bit longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"...there is power in self-sacrifice."- Divergent

* * *

**District 3 **

**Lacuna "Luna" Winters (18 years old)**

The sky was stunning that night as the stars shone bright down to earth. They were so clear and bright that I felt like I could reach out and grab them. Most of District 3 would have been asleep at this point. They would be attempting to get some rest before the reaping in the morning; many of them would be turning around in their beds unable to settle their thoughts. They would be estimating their chances of winning and predicting the probability of being reaped. For me, the night was when I was most awake; when I felt most at peace with the world. It had to be said; I wasn't your stereotypical girl from District 3.

"You're still awake?" My mother's gentle voice said from behind me. I turned to look at her, a small smile appearing on my face as I nodded. My mother was a beautiful woman and about the only person I loved. I didn't really have any friends as I was perceived as being a rather strange individual and my father and twin brothers practically ignored me on a day to day basis. "It's almost 2am; you have to wake up early tomorrow."

I sighed and looked back out to the sky. It would be my last reaping this year; I had escaped the games for five consecutive years. Hopefully I could escape one more year but there was a nagging feeling at the back of my head which unnerved me and made me think that I had been lucky the past few years, "don't remind me," I muttered.

Her careful hand touched my white hair, "you'll be fine," she whispered.

I sat up on the windowsill and looked out at the world. My eyes locked on an owl which swooped down by the window. It flew with such power and conviction. It amazed me. The night world was such a beautiful place and I enjoyed sitting around and observing it. It was majestic.

"Are you going to go to bed?" My mother asked me. Her eyes were heavy and tiered; she wasn't someone who could stay up all night, unlike me.

I shook my head, "No," I whispered in a dreamy voice which was still very much awake. "I'm relaxed here," I whispered and looked at her.

She nodded and kissed my forehead gently, "Okay, I'll see you in five hours."  
I chuckled softly, "Okay." I then watched as she turned off the lights and walked upstairs.

* * *

**District 3**

**Caruse Lontaine (16 years old) **

I landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thump; I chuckled to myself and then ran into the front room, "Morning Gramps!" I exclaimed and hugged my grandpa. He was an elderly man who had looked after me my entire life. He was the most important male figure in my life as I never really knew either of my parents. They both died when I was young.

"I thought I heard someone wake up," My sister older sister, Rosaline, walked in from the kitchen with a smile on her face. Many people in the District saw her as the 'female version of me' with our shared black hair and shared blue eyes.

I chuckled and nodded, "you heard right. What's for breakfast?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something in response but I just laughed, "You know I'm joking."

I have always had a certain respect towards women and I never expected them to do anything which was typical of their gender roles. It was just how I was brought up. I walked past her and into the kitchen. I pulled out the loaf of bread and began to cut it. Through the window I could see my two younger sisters playing outside, smiled on their faces. They didn't have much to worry about today, Sara wasn't old enough to be in the reaping bowl and Joyce is only in twice. Rosaline and I took the tessarae. I would never allow my little sister go into the reaping bowl more than what was necessary. I tried not to worry about it; I knew that if I went into The Hunger Games I could do well. I began to pick at the slice of bread and eat it slowly, trying to let it last as long as possible.

Rosaline came over to me and reached around my neck, fixing the collar of my shirt.

I smirked, "Big sis always has my back, huh?"

She giggled softly, "You got that right bro." A chime sounded throughout the District and she sighed, patting me on the back gently, "Reaping time."

* * *

The mayor opened his speech by reminding the District of his pride for our latest Victor, Fawn Galloway, she won The Hunger Games last year and she was going to be mentoring whoever the female tribute would be. The male tribute would get Beetee for the 19th year in a row. He stood next to the mayor, his hands held behind him. I respected the man. He held his confidence and reassurance despite the number of tributes he had lost in the games. He never gave up hope and was able to reassure all of the tributes he mentored.

I plump Capitol woman walked on stage, a fake smile decorating her pale face, "Good morning District 3! After your victory last year I'm sure our tributes will be able to succeed again this year. So, let's start with the ladies." She walked over to the reaping bowl and picked out a name. As she walked back, I looked over at Rosaline. I was scared that it could possibly be her. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Lacuna Winters!"

My heart stopped. It wasn't my sister; it was the girl stood next to her; the girl who had skin as white as snow and hair which reflected the sunlight. The girl I used to have a small crush on. I saw how she shook with nerves and how her light blue eyes filled with tears as she took a step forward. Seeing a girl cry had always pained me.

"Now for the boys," the woman announced. She picked out a name and read it aloud "Tallon Selkirk!" I heard a cry from behind me and slowly a young boy walked towards the stage. I sighed, this wasn't right. This wasn't fair and I had to do something if no one else was going to.

I stuck my hand in the air, "I volunteer," I said, my voice unsure but at the same time loud. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. I hadn't planned to volunteer, it just happened and now I was uncertain.

"Caruse!" I heard Rosaline's voice scream and my heart broke slightly. I turned to her and mouthed an apology. I then ran up to the young boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a quivering lip. "Thank you," he whispered. I lifted the edges of my lips slightly before the young man ran to join his family.

I walked up the stairs and smiled at Lacuna. I felt sorry for her and I wanted to help her during the games. I wasn't promising my own death but I wasn't going to let Lacuna die either.

"How splendid! A volunteer, what's your name hun?"

I looked towards the crowd to see my sisters all crying with my grandpa. He held his strength as he stood up straight and tall but I could see the pain in his face. "Ca-"I took a deep breath to steady myself, "Caruse, Caruse Lontaine." I put on a confident smile and looked directly into the camera. It was time to make the capitol like me.

**District 3**

**Lacuna "Luna" Winters (18 years old) **

My mum sobbed into my shoulder as we held each other. I had finally stopped crying but seeing my family again made me feel like I was being strangled.

My father and my twin brothers stood awkwardly behind her, sadness covering their faces but neither one of them spoke to me. Throughout my life, the men in this family had ignored me and now here I was, being sent off to my ultimate death.

"Luna," my mother whispered. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a white, wooden necklace. "Keep this on at all times, it will remind you of who you are," she whispered and kissed my forehead gently. "Whatever you do, do not forget who you are. You are my beautiful daughter and you are perfect." She cupped my hand around the necklace and smiled weakly.

I nodded softly, "I love you mum," I whispered, my voice coming out quite hoarse.

"Times up!" A voice announced. My mum stood up and smoothed down my hair with care.

"I love you too." They all walked out, all of them except my brother Axis. Tears rimmed his eyes as he looked at me, right in the eye.

"I'm sorry Luna, I wish I had spent more time with you," he said gently. I could tell he really meant what he was saying.

I looked at him softly, "it's okay."

He looked at me as if he was looking at me for the final time, which he might have been doing.

He then walked out, without turning back.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, I won't be updating till at least next weekend as I have an exam which I need to focus on, hope that's okay! That applies to my other story as well by the way, if you read that.

Anyway, what do you think of these two tributes?

What are your predictions for them? (as in how far can you see them going?)

Till next time, bye! Also as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I like knowing people are reading. Thank you! :)


	6. Choices: District 4 Reapings

...

* * *

"It is impossible to erase my choices." – Allegiant (Divergent)

* * *

**District 4**

**Maeva Anna "Mae" Carlise (****14 years old)**

"Tier Chirzia Kazini," I said to my friend as we sat on a brick wall outside my house. It was a bright and sunny day outside and the saltiness of the District 4 sea filled the air and wrapped itself around my nose. I loved the ocean smell, I would miss it greatly when I was in the Capitol.

A moment of confusion flashed over her face. "What?" She looked at me for a moment in silence. "Wait! I know this one," Bess said as she tapped her chin in thought. I chuckled softly. I had to give it to Bess; she tried her hardest to learn my language, that's more than anyone else did. English was my first language, but I refused to speak it. For the past seven years I had been working on creating my own language. It's called Caemir and it translated to 'speech of the people'.

"Tier," I pointed at a blonde-haired girl who was flirting with a group of career boys, her nose stuck high in the air with pride. "Chirzia Kazini."

Bess laughed once she realised what I said, "she's a girl who acts up to get what she wants, right?" I nodded my head in response and pride as I jumped off the wall. I hadn't told Bess about my plans on volunteering today. I came to the conclusion that I had to volunteer this year. It was better than taking my chances any other year and I knew the careers wanted to see me go into the games; especially after our districts failure to win in the last few years.

I couldn't tell Bess, I didn't know how she would react and I didn't want her to get upset. She was my best friend and I knew I would miss her most when I was in The Hunger Games.

I asked her whether she wanted to go for a walk and she agreed. We linked arms and began to walk through the District. There was a still an hour before the reaping but people were already making their way down to the town hall. I wondered who my District partner would be, whether it would be a volunteer like me, a career or someone who was just reaped. I always felt sorry for the kids who were unexpectedly reaped into the games. That's was why I was volunteering; I preferred having it planned out than being surprised one year.

"Ah District 4! So much better than District 11," I heard a capitol citizen announce as she stood smoking a cigarette with some peacekeepers. I looked at her intently, taking in her abnormal appearance. She wasn't our escort, at least she wasn't the escort we had last year. I wondered why she was there.

"Caeris," Bess muttered and I nodded. (*)

The capitol woman looked at the two of us and smiled awkwardly, "hello," she said carefully. "Uh...run along," she then shoed us away with her hands as if we were rats on a street.

I frowned, I wasn't going to allow her to treat us like that without saying anything, "aevik," I swore. The woman looked utterly confused and Bess giggled beside me. We then ran away before she said anything else. Sometimes having your own language was fun. I was able to confuse people simply by speaking and when it was an ignorant capitol citizen I was talking to, it was so worth it.

"Meit Averid," I said. Meaning 'Let's go.' (*)

**District 4**

**Kasey Trizen (****17 years old)**

"You just don't understand Coral" I said softly as I ran a comb through my blonde hair. "I'm volunteering and that's that". I applied gel to my hair so that it would stay up in a rather dashing quiff. I smirked to myself in the mirror. I looked good.

My little sister, Coral, pouted and jumped on the sofa in defeat. I loved my sister but sometimes she could really act like a child. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my side. "Look, it will be fine. I will only be gone for a few weeks and then everything will be back to normal and we'll get a real nice house," I smiled down at her gently but she still didn't look happy about it.

A loud roar erupted in the house as my three friends entered. I stood up and grinned at them, they were a bunch of baboons sometimes. I took Sheldon's hand and slapped his back in greeting.

"Today's the day," Sheldon exclaimed, "you still gonna do it?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow, showing his sceptic side.

"You know I am. I don't go back on my word," I winked. The other week, we were playing truth or dare for a laugh and Sheldon dared me to volunteer this year for The Hunger Games. Since I had trained for The Hunger Games my entire life anyway, I agreed without question. Gull wasn't too happy with it at first, he was jealous but he soon came around to the idea and was all for it. It would be a crime if I didn't win. I had the looks, I had the charm and most of all; I had the skills. I was the full package.

"You don't have to volunteer Kasey," Fisher said as he looked at me with his sea-green eyes. He had been against the idea since day one and I really didn't understand why.

The other two laughed and put on their best 'girl voice'. "You don't have to volunteer Kasey!" they mocked, batting their eyes in a humorous way. Fisher rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the sofa. I really wanted to know why he feared for me. It was clear that I was going to win. Sure, we hadn't had a winner since the 49th Hunger Games but that's because our tributes hadn't been skilled enough. I had all the skill I needed for perfection.

"Hey, is that a spot Kasey?" Fisher asked as he starred at a specific point on my chin. My eyes widened and I quickly went to the mirror and looked at my face, searching for the 'spot'. I heard Fisher's snigger and I sighed. The other two joined in with the laughing and soon enough my sisters giggles joined in with the chorus. My friends always played this trick on me and I never understood why. It was funny at first but eventually it just became annoying and repetitive.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said in a sarcastic tone of voice. The laughing continued for a few minutes and I just stood there tapping my foot impatiently. Finally, they all stopped. Their faces were red from the laughing. "Are we quite done? We have a reaping to get to," I reminded them. I glanced at the clock and frowned when I saw it was 9:55am "and we're going to be late," I said. "Let's go."

We then ran out to the street as a group. I was more than ready for this.

...

"Welcome, welcome one and all!" We had a new escort this year; she was an unnaturally tall woman with dark skin and sky blue lips and matching hair. I wondered what had happened to our old escort. I liked her and I wasn't too sure about this one. The old escort was quite normal for a capitol citizen and this one seemed quite strange. I stood in line next to my friends as I prepared for my moment of stardom. "The time has come to select one young man and woman to represent District 4 in the 55th Annual Hunger games."

Fisher leant over to me and whispered in my ear, "It looks like she hasn't discovered originality yet." This brought a smile to my face and I nodded my head, not looking at him. I just focused my attention to the stage.

"Ladies first," she made her way to the glass bowl and reached into it. She dug deep before pulling out a piece of paper. I didn't know who else was planning to volunteer this year; it wouldn't surprise me if no one shouted 'I volunteer'.

"Avere meir!" someone screamed. I scanned the crowd, looking for the source of the voice. I was right, no one shouted 'I volunteer', to be honest, I didn't have a clue what they shouted. A brown haired girl ran up to the stage, she looked to be about fourteen years old.

"What did she say?" Gull muttered.

"I have no idea," I replied. "Aver- something."

The girl smiled out at the crowd as she said something else I didn't understand. Even our escort appeared confused as she flicked her eyes side to side.

"Yes deary," she finally said before clearing her throat, "Now for the boys." I looked at the male mentor who stood on stage, he didn't have a clue I was planning on volunteering. He would thank me one day; I would be the first tribute that he brought to victory. The name was read out; it was one of the thirteen year olds.

"I volunteer!" I shouted and then ran up to the stage. I heard my friends cheering me on and I saw my father clapping his hands together for me. He was proud of me. I grinned out to the crowd. "The name is Kasey Trizen and I will be your new victor!" I announced.

I felt a rush of adrenaline fill my body; this was what I was born to do.

I was destined to win The Hunger Games.

**District 4**

**Maeva Anna "Mae" Carlise (****14 years old)**

I sat in the 'goodbye' room, my feet swinging from the sofa I sat on. I always wondered what these rooms looked like and now I knew. It was beautifully decorated with pictures of the sea and of past victors. I jumped off the velvet sofa and walked over to the vase of fuchsia roses on the window sill. I ran my fingers over their smooth petals and smiled gently.

"Mae!" Bess' voice filled the room and I turned to her. She ran to me and hugged me tight. "Why?" she sobbed.

"Aevizillid saerm," I whispered. I tried to convince her everything would be okay and everything would turn out for the better.

"Meir saermid dier," she said softly and I held her tightly. She had told me she had faith in me and that was nice to hear; especially from her.

The peacekeeper told her that her time was up. I knew we would only have a couple of minutes together but it seemed to go too fast. She pulled away from our hug and slowly began to leave. I bade her farewell before she left.

My parents entered the room and spent their time embracing me and telling me they would miss me.

When they left, I was directed out of the room by a peacekeeper and was taken to the train. I looked at my District partner, he was tall and he looked like he could kill in an instant; a true career. I set a goal for myself. My aim was to live longer than him. If I could do that, I would have succeeded my own little challenge.

...

(*) 'Caeris' – Capitol (or in this context, it refers to Capitol Citizen)

Meit Averid doesn't translate to this exactly, it translates to 'We go' but I decided it meant the same thing.

* * *

**A/N- **I know this chapter is earlier than expected but I realised that if I wait a week before updating each chapter that would be 3 months on the reapings. Three months? No. Don't think I'm rushing, I'm not but I'd rather not spend 3 months just on the reapings.

Also, I'd like to say this chapter was a challenge but an enjoyable one. Having a character who refuses to speak English is difficult to write but it was fun. I hope I got the language right! I really tried (The submitter sent me a word list before anyone asks)

**Predictions on these tributes?**

**Out of the eight tributes, can you see anyone forming an alliance? **

Reviews are greatly appreciated as always (Thank you SO much for the reviews I've had so far!)

Till next time, bye!


	7. Loss: District 5 Reapings

...

* * *

"Learning how to think in the midst of fear is a lesson that everyone needs to learn."- Divergent

* * *

**Raven Harrison**

**District 5 Female(15 years old)**

I saw her sitting outside on her wooden chair. Her feet hardly touched the ground. She was looking at something in her hand, a small picture of a young woman; her sister.

"Mum?" My voice was as quiet and delicate as a mouse. She looked up in my direction with a gentle smile. The warm sunrise created a shadow on her face but I could see how her eyes glistened with tears. I walked over to her slowly and crouched beside her.

"It's been twenty years," she whispered quietly. I peaked over her arm to see the picture. The girl looked just like my mum. She was small and had long brown hair and soft smile. My aunty was reaped into The Hunger Games at the age of 15 and she didn't make it out. It was scary for me to think that she was the same age as I was. I couldn't imagine dying aged fifteen, knowing I had so much of my life ahead of me, but it was possible. I could be reaped and if I was, it was unlikely I would return home. I would have the determination the victors always appeared to have and I would never give up but at the end of the day; I was just a fifteen year old girl who wasn't that special.

My mum's gaze moved back to the sunrise and I noticed a tear fall down the side of her cheek. No one truly escapes The Hunger Games, everyone knows someone who was killed in them, and everyone is punished. I stood up and brushed off my jeans, "I'll make us some tea," I whispered and walked inside.

Once I had put the tea on to boil, I sat in an armchair and waited. My life seemed to consist of waiting; Waiting for each reaping to come and go; Waiting for my parents to return home from work; Just waiting. I heard my father's heavy footsteps walking down the stairs. He came in with droopy eyes but a bright smile. He had to stay late at the power plant the night before but he still had to wake up for the reapings.

He sat down on the arm of the chair and grinned at me. "How is my Munchkin this morning?" he said as he messed up my dark brown hair. I could hear the fatigue in his voice as he spoke, it wasn't fair. Things were never fair in District 5. My father would never moan about it though. He was a cheery man and it seemed to me that his main aim in life was to brighten up the district. Him and his bright ginger hair and ginger beard.

I smiled softly and nodded, "I'm good."

The kettle whistled at a high pitch, signalling that the tea was ready and boiled.

I stood up immediately and sighed, "Reaping number four."

**Anders Quinn**

**District 5 Male (17 years old) **

My feet thumped against the hard concrete floor as I ran through the centre of the District. My heart beat was racing and my temperature was rising as sweat dripped down my forehead.

"You can't run Anders!" My big brother shouted from behind me. I swore under my breath and picked up my pace, almost tripping over my own feet. What they were about to do was illegal in District 5. I could have shouted for peacekeepers and they would have come and stopped them. But it was my brother and deep down, I did care for him.

I felt a tug on my shirt and I was suddenly pushed against the hard brick wall with force. The rough edges of the stone scraped against my back and I hissed from the sting. My brother's friend smirked at me as my brother approached from the side. There was a thirst for blood in Kolins veins as he grinned at me. He was a violent individual and sometimes I wondered how we were possibly related.

He held a sharp kitchen knife in his hand and twirled it around his fingers. His friend, or should I say 'side kick', gripped my jaw and forced it open. I tried to fight against them but there was strength in his grip which I could not compete against. The knife entered my mouth and I was forced to hold it with my teeth. My hands were pinned against the wall so I could not retrieve it. If I was to take a breath, the knife would fall down my throat and kill me so I could not breathe. My lungs were begging for air.

This was a game for my brother and his gang. For me, I was genuinely scared for my life. I could feel myself becoming dizzy from my lack of air. I would have to take a breath in 3...2...

"Anders!" a woman screamed and ran over to me. My sister took the knife out of my mouth and I took a deep, gasping breath. She turned to Kolin, she was younger than him but she seemed so much older. I was taking many hard breaths to refill my lungs.

_Slap!_

It shocked me and I looked up to see Kolin rubbing the side of his face whilst looking quite embarrassed. My sister was looking at him with anger in her face. "You're supposed to be looking after us, not playing childish games on your younger brother! You're lucky a peacekeeper didn't see you. They might have taken you away from us like they took Mum and Dad."

I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Mum and Dad. I remembered the day they were taken away, it was a week before my first reapings and I needed them more than ever. They were gone, and they were never coming back.

"Now let's go to this reaping, Ander's get running, you're going to be late," she said. I nodded and then ran towards the town hall, ready for my penultimate reaping.

**Raven Harrison**

**District 5 Female (15 years old) **

I was so much smaller than the girls who surrounded me. I knew my mother would be stood at the back, gripping onto my father's arm for support. My Father, on the other hand, would be greeting strangers and trying to cheer up the District on the most disheartening day of the year. Today, two children would be reaped into the games and it would be unlikely they would return home.

The mayor made his welcome speech, there was fear in his eyes and for a moment I wondered why but then I heard a whisper from somewhere behind me 'it's his sons first reaping'. I heard a quiver in his voice as he glanced down at a spot before him. Today was a day all families, no matter the class, understood one another. Everyone was scared for their child's life. His fearful composure was soon replaced by the familiar energetic Capitol spirit.

The District 5 escort squealed with excitement as she announced, "Ladies first." She walked towards the glass ball which was filled with many slips of paper. Each slip was a game of Russian roulette for another child.

"Raven Harrison."

My heart dropped. It was me.

I felt my throat and chest tighten and I wanted to cry. But, I couldn't. I needed to stay strong. Every decision I made from now on would determine how long I lived in the arena. Whether I would get what I needed in times of need and whether the citizens of Panem like me.

"Raven Harrison?" the woman repeated. I blinked back to reality and took a step forward. And then I took another step. Before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the wooden steps which led to the stage. I slowly walked up and took my place beside District 5's escort. I took a deep breath and saw my mother's tears and my father's face which lacked the cheer which seemed constant. "Would you like to say anything Raven?" she asked. I looked at the woman and took in her odd appearance. Her slight lilac skin and her flower mask.

I took a moment to clear my throat before saying, "I'll do anything in my power to return." I tried to sound confident, like the careers did but I couldn't. My voice had a soft quiver to it and I felt like I had to clench my fists to keep my strength.

"Very good, I'm sure you will be able to bring District 5 pride! Now for the boys," she walked away and where she once stood was replaced with empty air. I suddenly wanted her next to me. I didn't want to be in the middle of the stage on my own.

She walked back and leant into the microphone as she announced, "Anders Quinn."

A boy from the seventeen year old section stood out. He had a straight face which didn't seem to hold any emotion as he walked towards the stage. A whimper echoed from the crowd and I noticed a woman stood at the back, she looked quite young but older than Anders. She cried into the arms of another man who seemed to be full of shock. Anders looked over at the two adults briefly before looking back up to the stage. His eyes locked with mine and he seemed to study me. I wanted to know what was going through his mind but unfortunately I wasn't a mind reader.

He walked up to the stage and took his place next to me. With a glance to his left, we locked eyes again and he nodded his head slightly before we were instructed to shake hands; we did.

**Anders Quinn**

**District 5 Male (17 years old) **

None of this was fair. I thought about Raven, she seemed so small and gentle and I could tell she was trying to hold back her fear. The moment my name was announced, I promised myself I wouldn't be the one to kill Raven. I didn't know whether we would make an alliance but we would definitely be able to make an agreement.

My brother and sister walked into the room and my sister ran straight to my arms, holding me close. She was crying. I stayed strong and held her back. I looked up and saw my brother. An emotion I hadn't seen in him in five years crossed his face; distress.

"Kolin?" I whispered. He looked at me and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and crouched down beside me. "I'm sorry about before, I'm sorry about everything." I nodded my head and in my mind, I forgave him. "Now, you return to us, you hear? You can do it, you're clever enough." He continued.

I thought about what he said.

Was I clever enough? Was I strong enough?

Would I be able to return home?

* * *

**A/N-** Hey all! How'd you like this chapter? Slightly different layout because it worked better this way. Reapings take such a long time to get through but after the next chapter, we are half way through...yay! :/ I do think writing all the reapings is helpful in giving characters but I doubt I'll be doing it with my next SYOT (which I've been planning actually... but I won't mention that yet...I wont be starting it for a while... not until after 'The Capitols Message')

Anyway, onto this chapter!

What did you think of this chapter?

Who was your favourite character in this chapter?

Who do think has more chance of winning?

Reviews are helpful as always, it tells me people are reading and you know...I'm more likely to keep tributes a live if the author is reading so yeah :D

Till next time, bye! :D


	8. Decent Souls: District 6 Reapings

**A/N- **Hey all! District 6 is here. I hate putting A/Ns at beginning but I need to...I have changed around the format a bit because...I'm going to be honest with you. Reapings aren't so fun to write. They become repetitive, especially in format. SO, I still did the opening 'pre reapings' POV for the tributes as you get to know them really well through them but then the reaping itself is different. I thought it'd be fun to see how a career victor saw the tributes anyway. I don't really know what I'm going to do with the rest of the chapters. I'll see what works for each District. Hope you enjoy!

...

* * *

Nobody decent ever wins the games. – Catching Fire (The Hunger Games)

* * *

**District 6**

**Dex Delian (12 years old)**

"Tag!" I shouted as I touched Marcus' shoulder. We both laughed and then I sprinted away from him. Many people looked at us and questioned why we were playing games on the morning of our first reaping. Truth be told, I didn't see the point in fearing today. We were all twelve year olds, going in for our first reaping. There wasn't much chance that any of us would get reaped. We might as well have fun. I looked behind me to see Marcus had begun to chase someone else.

Before I looked ahead of me again, I tripped over a rock and landed in the mud with a thump. I sat up and laughed it off as my face darkened with embarrassment. A girl ran over to me and offered me her hand. I was only just introduced to her today. A friend of mine knew her from the orphanage. I had already forgotten her name. I stood up.

"Thanks um..." I looked around awkwardly.

The girl giggled softly, "Yenna. So, I need to go home before my sister starts to worry. Fancy coming with me?" she asked. I blinked a couple of times in surprise before nodding my head.

We began to walk through the streets of District 6. I wondered what her aim was with all of this and I hoped she realised I was a twelve year old boy who didn't have any interest with getting a girlfriend at this point. Her hair was crazy anyway.

I smiled at her innocently, "so, are you ready for the reaping?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment as she seemed to study my face. She shook her head as she looked to the floor. Her boot kicked a small rock along the floor as we walked, "my sister died in the hunger game a few years back," she said and I suddenly wished I hadn't brought it up. I couldn't imagine what that must have been liked and I didn't particularly want to think about it.

Instead of continuing the conversation further, I looked around the District. Large hovercrafts had been departing from the port all day, flying towards the capitol. It was strange standing so close to the port and watching the large vehicles depart. They weren't tall but they were wide in size and they were in a triangular shape. They were intriguing and I knew one day I would be working in them. Some of my friends helped out already with the small things. I thought about joining them after the reaping and I would carry the different parts and wheels to the engineers. It would build up my strength in case I was ever reaped into the games. I doubted I ever would.

"So, see you at the reapings," Yenna said. My gaze snapped away from the port and towards the girl with crazy hair.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I shrugged.

She grinned and then ran inside the orphanage; a small hop was in her step as she went inside.

**District 6 **

**Kitty Trackzane (16 years old) **

I held the necklace between my finger and my thumb and looked at the gentle patterns that were engraved onto it; a floral print. Somewhere in the back of my memory, a man and woman smiled brightly at me as I waddled towards them. I couldn't bring myself to see their faces; they were just a blur in my imagination. I tried to force my brain to focus on their faces but it just left me with a pain on the right side of my temple. I dropped the necklace and winced.

I couldn't understand why it was so difficult to remember them. I was four when I was brought to the orphanage. Surely I should have been able to remember something about my past, anything. But, I couldn't.

"Kitty!" Yenna burst in through the door. Her face was shining with happiness. I looked up at her and smiled. Her hair seemed to have untamed itself in the few hours she was out.

I jumped up and squealed with energy filling my voice. "Yenna!"

She jumped at me and hugged me tight. She was just how I imagined a sister would be. I treated her like I would treat a sister of mine, with care and craziness. I grinned and let go of her. She crouched down, retrieved my necklace and handed it to me with care. She understood my attachment to the necklace. Up until the age of six, her older sister looked after her. Then she was reaped into The Hunger Games. I remembered watching her games with wide eyes as the boy from District 4 sliced her throat wide open in the bloodbath. I cringed at the memory.

But now we had to face the facts. We were both orphans but we had each other and we would never leave each other's side. I giggled softly, "Let me sort your mane out jungle cat."

I then sat down and sat her in front of me. I grabbed the large brush and combed it through her wild hair with care. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what she did with them friends of hers to make her hair become like this.

I sighed. "Go get dressed for the reaping." It was her first reaping today and I was nervous for her. I knew the chances of her getting reaped were slim but I still had an unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell whether it regarded me or her. I hoped it was nothing.

**District 2 Train **

**Lynelle Dethridge (Victor of 36****th**** Hunger Games)**

'Why am I still here?' I thought to myself as I sat on the plush velvet sofa on the train. My feet were curled up to the side and a glass of whisky clutched firmly in my hand. 'Why hasn't there been a female victor from District 2 in 19 years?' I looked over at Victorie and she rolled her eyes. She was just like the rest of the girls who came through here, strong physically but too confident in herself. Castiel seemed to have more of a chance but he would probably look after his sister. Therefore, I wouldn't be surprised if he died before her. I took a swig of my drink.

I sighed 'I'm going to be here for another year.' I thought. I was going to my best to ensure Victorie returned home but my efforts would probably be in vain, just like they had been the year before and the year before that and the year before that.

"I think we can stop watching now. None of these Districts should be a problem for us," Victorie announced and then laughed at herself.

I rolled my eyes, "two years ago the District 2 female was killed by the boy from District 6." I reminded her. "Every district could carry threat." She sighed and nodded as she reluctantly watched the District 6 reapings.

The escorts of the lower Districts were always more annoying than ours. Then again, the one we had this year was frustrating. I looked over to see her reapplying her odd coloured lipstick for the hundredth time since we got on this train. My eyes glanced over at the male mentor who stood at the side of the stage, the handsome man who gained victory the year after me. I remembered the night we shared last year during the games and my lips twitched into a smile. I couldn't wait to see him again.

The woman with bright blue skin and jet black hair walked over to the female reaping bowl and pulled out a slip. It always intrigued me to watch a reaping from a lower District, the reaping bowl held far much more importance. Silence washed over the District as she walked back to her spot. In District 2, the kids would be cheering in excitement not gripping onto each other in fear; like they were in this particular crowd of people.

"Kitty Trackzane!" she called. A chorus of cries could be heard from the citizens. I guessed she was a popular individual. A crying girl with red hair stepped out of the sixteen year old section and slowly walked up to the stage. "Well Kitty, how do you feel about representing District 6 in the 55th Hunger Games?" The girl didn't answer; she just sniffed and wiped her eyes on the sleeve on her white cardigan.

I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't be winning The Hunger Games.

The woman nodded her head, "I see." The escort then made her way over to boys and dug deep, she was probably looking for a boy who at least stood a chance in the games.

She walked back over and announced, "Dex Delian." A boy from the 12 year old section stood out and walked up to the stage. He had a look of disbelief over his face as he looked straight ahead with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes; District 6 would definitely not have a victor this year. The camera showed the male mentors face, to show his reaction. He seemed dissatisfied with the reaping, I didn't blame him. They were just two more tributes he had to watch die. There was only so much a mentor could do for a tribute.

"Bloodbaths," Castiel announced with a shrug. I looked at him and nodded my head in agreement. They wouldn't last long. Crying girls and little kids never did.

This was The Hunger Games. You could get away without being strong. But you couldn't get away with being a weakling. Perhaps my tribute did stand a chance after all.

...

* * *

**A/N- **Do you think it worked? I wanted to ensure you got to know the tribute still as much as possible and I think that was able to be done and I brought in a character I really wanted to bring in. I love mentors, they're so interesting to write about! :)

I think for the next chapter, I will be doing another blurring of reapings and train rides but probably different again. Hope you don't mind! I want to do what I think works best for that particular District. As all of them are very different.

Anyway, mini advertising moment. I've started collecting tributes for my next SYOT which will be starting after 'The Capitol's message' submissions are open and I have a prologue up (a prologue I am very proud of may i add). So yeah, I'd love if some people who read this submitted to that as well.

Reviews are appreciated as always.

Till next time! Bye! x


	9. Life and Death: District 7 Reapings

...

* * *

"The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places." – The Lord of the Rings

* * *

_**District 7**_

**Hatchet Parker (16 years old) **

My hand brushed over my bare belly as I viewed it in the mirror. It was still very flat but I could see that there was a slight curvature to it that wasn't there before. I was about three months pregnant, I didn't know exactly as I hadn't gone to the doctor's yet. I told the father about it a few weeks ago, he didn't feel anything about it. He never did. I knew he had some form of mental condition, one of which hadn't been diagnosed yet. Still, I wished he felt something about the whole ordeal, anything.

I quickly put my camouflage on jumpsuit and zipped it up. It wasn't exactly the pretty little dress other girls would wear to a reaping but I didn't exactly care. I ran the comb through my long blonde hair and quickly tied it up into a messy bun.

"Are you quite done?" My little brother, Boe, asked me. I glanced over him and smirked. He was stood by my bedroom door. His tie was off to one side, his shirt was un-tucked and his hair was a mess.

"Are you?" I asked and raised my brows.

He narrowed his blue eyes at me in confusion and I couldn't help but laugh. I went over to him, knelt in front of him and sorted his outfit out. "You have to look good for your first reaping; you don't want to look like a mess if you have to stand on that stage."

It was childish of me, but I liked scaring him like this. I knew he wouldn't get reaped, neither of us would. The odds were too small. Some people said the reapings were like cancer. You would say 'it will never happen to me' and then it did. But every time I saw that large reaping bowl filled with thousands of papers and I thought about my eight slips of paper. I knew it was close to impossible and it would have been quite unlucky if I was to get reaped.

"Right, let's get going then," I said to my brother as I smoothed down his hair. He nodded and then ran downstairs to our mother. I silently followed him. I had to tell my parents about my pregnancy one day. Sterling was going to tell his this morning, before the reaping. But every time I picked up the courage, I just couldn't do it. They knew I was quite child-like for my age and if I told them; that would be the one thing they would think about.

I decided I would wait until Sterling told me how his parents took the news. I knew that he wouldn't care as much about what his parents thought as I would. I was sure his mother would be supportive; she was always a caring person.

_**District 7**_

**Sterling Rivers (17 years old) **

The dark red blood covered my hands like a glove. It was drying and staining my skin in every place it covered. I watched as it ran in-between the creases on my knuckles and the number of lines on my palms. The smell of blood and death filled the room and circled my nostrils. The smell was strong, sharp. Still, I felt nothing. I didn't feel sadness for the death or guilt; nothing. I could see Dove to my left. My arrow head was still stuck in her in her neck. Blood was pooling around her, making her hair stick to her tanned, dead face. I hadn't meant to kill her. She had brought it on herself. I had mentioned that she had gotten pregnant quite a few times; she had quite a repetition around the District. Dove didn't like this and she charged towards me like a maniac. I was holding my arrows at the time. My little brother lay by the stairs; his neck is at a strange angle. I had wanted to take him away and live with him and my girlfriend. He didn't have to die but I had scared him and he just backed up and fell down the stairs. I didn't kill him. But I did kill the other three members of my family. With a glance at the clock, I knew I only had half an hour left till I had to be down at the city square. I still had no idea about what I was going to do. But I knew I had to do something. I didn't want the police to find out.

I ran up the creaking wooden stairs and into my room. I took of my blood-stained shirt and threw it on a pile of clothes beside me.

As I stared at myself in the mirror; I began to think about the future. I had just killed my family but I still had my own family to take care off. I was going to be a father one day. I didn't fully understand what that meant to me, but I knew that conventionally a father had to protect their child. I respected that convention and I would do that. I couldn't do that in prison. As I quickly pulled on a clean baggy jumper I realized what I would have to do today to make everything okay, to give myself an alibi. I would have to go into the Hunger Games.

How would I have killed my family if I was being shipped to the capitol? The peacekeepers wouldn't care enough to find out the precise time of death or to look further into it. We were just a family from District 7 after all.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and ran my hands under the warm water. No one would ever find out the truth. I shook my hands dry and ran downstairs, picking up the framed picture of my family as I left. I ran out of the house, ensuring I locked the door behind me. I would never return to this house again. I looked over to where my future house would be, behind the large metal gates in the victor village; a great place to live. All I had to do now was volunteer at the reaping and kill a few children. How hard could it be?

_**District 7**_

**Blight Jordan (20 years old)  
Victor of the 52****nd**** Hunger Games **

I sat on the edge of the stage as the workers made their final preparations for today's reapings. The kids would start arriving in a few minutes and in an hour's time I would be heading to the Capitol for the 4th year in a row with a new batch of tributes. I doubted we would have a victor this year. Having a victor from the same outer district in the same decade is unheard of and I doubt the Capitol would like it unless we had a spectacular individual.

"Sir, please take your place," a peacekeeper instructed me. I nodded my head once and stood up, taking my place behind the reaping bowls which were almost over-flowing this year.

I watched as the children walked in, holding hands and shaking in fear. I was like that once but then I learnt that the only way to succeed was by being brave. I was hoping for some brave tributes this year. Not the crying thirteen year old we had last year. He was destined for the bloodbath.

Soon the square was full. A boy who was massively underdressed in just joggers and a hoodie ran in late and he caught my attention. Something wasn't quite right in his unfocused gaze and his expressionless face as the peacekeepers gave him a warning about turning up late. He made his way to his section and slipped in.

"Welcome, welcome. To begin the fifty-fifth reaping, please pay close attention to the images on screen," Jen, the larger than life escort announced. In the year I was a tribute, I really disliked Jen, but over the years she had really grown on me. The video played and I didn't pay much attention and as usual, not many of the kids did. I took the time to look around at the kids, some of them would definitely stand a chance in the Hunger games but many would also just be meat for the careers.

I sighed a heavy sigh as the video ended.

"Ladies first," Jen announced.

She walked over to the reaping bowl on the opposite side of the stage from me. Jen reached in and pulled out a random name.

"Hatchet Parker!" she announced. A tall blonde girl stood out and walked up towards the stage. Her face was hard and stern and she looked like she was two seconds away from punching someone. She walked up the stage stairs and stood beside Jen, in front of me. The girl was a lot taller than Jen and I'd say she was a few inches taller than me.

"Stop giving the crowd that death stares," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with confusion washed over her face. I carefully patted her shoulder and stood back in my place. She definitely wasn't another tribute destined for the bloodbath but how far she would go, I did not know.

"Yohan Neale!" Jen called.

Before I could locate Yohan I saw the boy in joggers step out of his place shouting, "I volunteer as tribute!" I heard a small gasp leave Hatchet's lips and they both locked eye contact. 'Maybe the know each other,' I thought.

He ran up to the stage and took his place beside Hatchet. He announced himself as 'Sterling Rivers'.

"I present the tributes of District 7 for the 55th Hunger Games; Hatchet Parker and Sterling Rivers!"

The two tributes turned to enter the justice building. I stopped them by placing my hand on Hatchet's shoulder. I gave a small smile, "I'll see you on the train." Two strong tributes, one of which volunteered, this could be a good year for District 7.

_**District 7 Train**_

**Hatchet Parker (16 years old) **

"Is that blood?" I asked as I looked closer at Sterling's neck. He just sat there and allowed me to move closer to him as if it didn't bother him.

"Yeah," Sterling said and stood up off the sofa. He looked at me and then at our two mentors, Deborah and Blight. "I'm going for a shower," he announced and then walked out. I watched him leave. I was worried about him. I was worried about both of us. I was sure he would tell me the story behind the blood later. At that moment in time, we had one thing to focus on, The Hunger Games. I looked at Blight, he wasn't my mentor but I trusted him more than Deborah, he seemed to try more. He seemed to care more about his tributes. "Here's the thing, I'm pregnant with Sterling's baby."

A shocked expression crossed his face and he just stared at me for a few minutes. He glanced at Deborah before clearing his throat and saying "Well then, we best get you out of the arena then, huh?"

I nodded, "I hope we can."

We had to, for the baby. If we could save my life, as a team, we would save two lives.

* * *

**A/N**- Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little later than I planned, I have had exams and it sucks:P My next chapter may be a little later as well. However, in a couple of weeks time when my exams are over I should be able to pick up a twice a week schedule (until I finish the reapings that is).

Anyway, dramatic chapter or what? aha. I've decided I want the mentors to play quite a large part in this story so expect more POVS from them! I just think mentors are extremely interesting characters!

Anyway, thoughts on this chapter?

Till next time, bye!

**((oh and there's still five spaces left in my other SYOT **cough** **cough*** ;)))**


	10. Human: Reapings

**A/N-** Hi all, so...I got bored of the reapings. I'm sorry" Well, to be honest- I got bored after the first 3...they're just so repetitive! Anyway...I did not give up on them. I just decided to put the final reapings into two big chapters. So in this chapter there are district 8 and district 9 plus the District 10 female. In the next chapter there will be DIstrict 10 Male, DIstrict 11 and District 12. I have tried to write as much as I would have otherwise for each tribute. So this chapter is about twice as long as other chapters but I hope you understand. It's better than nothing right?

Also, I decided to play around in this chapter and I brought in the concept of flashbacks which is something I really want to explore in 'Away from the sun' so I hope that's okay. Tell me what you think of them. Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

"I'll say it one last time: Be Brave"- Divergent

* * *

**District 8 Male **

**Jason Eddy (18 years old)**

Everything stopped in that moment. It was me. I was reaped. I was going into The Hunger Games.

I could hear people speaking but it felt as though they were a million miles away. I was just stood here, in the middle of the town square, my feet stuck to the ground. I was on my own. Everybody has moved away from me. I could see the capitol citizen staring at me, a wicked smile appearing on her purple lips. I was unable to move. I was unable to speak. How could this have happened? Just yesterday I was…Just yesterday I was…

**12 hours ago**

I was sat at the wooden desk. My hand moved around the paper as I designed a pattern for a dress. It was an intricate pattern. One with many different shapes combined. This pattern wasn't for a particular project it was just an idea which had been spinning around in my mind. With a large sigh, I moved my pencil away from the paper and looked at the design.

It definitely was something. I could imagine it decorating a woman's dress or used for a set of curtains. It was beautiful. It could change a style-less house into something magnificent."Perfect," I muttered under my breath as I smiled at my work.

A small chuckle sounded from behind me. I turned to see my two friends, Brendon and Alexander.

"Cool design," Brendon said.

I smiled in thanks and then stood up. I knew it was close to our finishing time so I had to prepare to leave. We always stopped working a couple of hours earlier the day before the reapings so we could have a good night sleep. However, I wasn't going to get an early night that night. I was going to spend a couple of hours with my friends.

I picked up the pile of papers on my desk. Each one of them was a different pattern design. I moved them over to the pattern shelf and placed them down next to my co-workers designs. "Final reaping tomorrow," I commented.

"Finally," Alexander said. "We should celebrate afterwards."

I nodded my head in agreement. The idea that I could possibly get reaped never crossed my mind. I always liked to stay optimistic and I hated having any negative thoughts cross my mind. I wouldn't get reaped, I was sure of it.

**12 hours later**

How wrong was I?

I composed myself and began to move towards the stage. I had to stay strong. I had to stay confident. I forced my lips into a smile and rolled back my shoulders. It was time to act brave for the cameras. I could see the mayor standing on stage. He looked rather unsettled. Perhaps it was because his daughter-in-law's brother had just been reaped into the hunger games. But I was going to return. I had to return. I shone my smile in his direction and gave him a wink, telling him I would be okay. There was no need to worry about me.

All of a sudden, I remembered the pattern design I created the night before. It was a masterpiece. I had to ensure a message was passed to my boss about that. I would have loved for it to have been decorating District 8 when I returned. I stood in my place on stage and shoved my hands into the pockets on my jeans.

It was time to make them love me. I looked right into camera and nodded my head in confidence and in admiration. I then winked once more. That would make the ladies love me. I had to these games sorted. I had them planned. I was sure I could make my creative mind help me during the games. I could make myself unstoppable as I would make creative solutions. Ones they would not expect.

It was time to win the Hunger Games.

* * *

**District 8 Female**

**Mayrie Bud (12 years old) **

My feet fitted into the gaps in the tracks perfectly as I walked along them with my friend, Coral. No trains ever used these tracks. They hadn't all my life and probably longer than that. It was our first reaping this year. I must admit, I was quite nervous. I was scared I was going to get reaped. I was a twelve year old girl, destined for the bloodbath.

"What are you wearing today?" Coral asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe a skirt and a blouse." I said. I wanted to act like I didn't know what I was wearing but the truth was, I knew exactly what I was wearing. My mother had picked it out months before. She wanted me looking my best for my first reaping. That was how my mother worked, always pushing me to be my best. Sometimes it really gets me down.

"MAYRIE BUD!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head. My hair flew into my face. It was my mother. She was storming towards me with a clear angry face. "What are you doing? You need a bath before your reaping."

She grabbed my arm and started marching me back to our house. I only just had enough time to say goodbye to my friend. Don't get me wrong. My mother wasn't a mean mother, she cared for me and she wanted what was best for me. She was, however, a very stern individual. One who was not to be messed around with. She was right anyway; I did need to get ready for the reapings. It was going to happen in just less than two hours.

Either I would escape or I would be captured. Either I would survive or die. There wasn't any in-between.

…

A scream erupted from my lungs the minute I heard my name. It couldn't be me. I couldn't go into the Hunger Games! I was twelve! I tried to back away. I tried to escape it all. This was a nightmare. I could pinch myself and I would wake up. I tried it but it didn't work. It had to work! This wasn't true. I refused to believe this was actually happening.

Two peacekeepers, dressed in white armour came over to me and grabbed me. One of them threw me over their shoulder and carried me up to the stage. I hit against his back and kicked my legs around as I screamed. I didn't want them to take me. I couldn't let them take me. I just wanted to go back home and back to my family and Coral. I wanted to walk along the old railway tracks again, that was something I did every single day. That morning would be last time I walked them tracks.

I knew I would never see District 8 again.

* * *

**District 9 Female**

**Katherine Marin (15 years old) **

His touch warmed my heart as his lips touched mine. We shared a rather passionate kiss, whilst my fingers twirled themselves around his hair. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, Jace Whittmore, the victor of the 53rd Hunger Games. A smile appeared on my lips as I looked dreamingly at him.

He would be going soon and he wouldn't be coming back for a few weeks. It was probable that he would have to watch two more of his tributes die like he had last year. Last year was awful, both of his tributes died in the bloodbath. Their deaths were brutal. Once he came back, he was traumatised for a few more weeks. It couldn't have been easy for him but at least he is safe from the games now. The only person I have to worry about this year is myself. Next year I could start worrying about one of my siblings. This year, it was just me.

"I should get going," he whispered gently into my ear. His voice caused my heart to beat at a hundred miles per hour. I took his hand and held it firmly in my grasp, I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't," I said.

I remembered the day I first fell in love with Jace. It was a humid, summer night sometime the year before.

**10 months ago**

I walked along the dirt-filled streets of District 9. I was just looking for somewhere to escape to. Things were pretty miserable at home. My mother was very unwell and after my father's death a few years back, the responsibility of our family was passed over to me. I now had three children to take care for. I was only fourteen years old at the time; it was a lot of pressure to take.

"Katherine!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Jace running towards me, his brunette hair swaying with each step. He stopped beside me and smiled a weak smile, "hey." He had come back from his first mentoring job just over a month ago and he was still getting over the stress that caused him.

I had known him for quite a few months now and we really got on well. "Hi," I said as I stopped walking. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just saw you and wanted to see how you were doing?"he said. His eyes looked deep into mine and for a moment, I got lost in them. They were so dreamy.

I glanced away and bit my lip anxiously, "been better," I said, "yourself?"

He nodded, "been better." A smirk grew on his face and he took a step towards me. At first, I didn't know what he was doing. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and…I just want to try something," he said in a whisper. He then brought his face closer mine as he lent down to me. I felt my butterflies coming alive in my stomach and I felt my heart beating like a drum. I could only think of one thing and that was of him. 'Was he going to kiss me?'

He did. At first it was just a timid touch, lips to lips. Then, he seemed to build up the courage and he kissed me for real and I kissed him back. A spark seemed to happen as we kissed. I could feel my body warming and I knew he was the one. For the first time in three years, I felt happy. I felt free. I felt like me.

**10 months later**

The second I was on stage, I was in Jace's arms. I felt safe in his arms. I felt protected.

"This is just perfect, isn't it?" I whispered sarcastically. Jace chuckled weakly and kissed my cheek. I knew that Jace would do whatever it took to keep me alive but I was afraid that it would be all in vain. There would be many other tributes that would be stronger than me. Even Jace would admit it, he was lucky in his year. A strong boy from District 12 killed most of the careers before dying from an infection a few days later. Jace didn't really have any strong tributes to kill. What would be the odds of that happening again?

"Excuse me miss?" I heard that woman say in her high-pitched capitol accent. I turned around and shot her the dirtiest look I could pull. I then walked and stood by her. My district partner was already stood there. I hadn't even realised he had been reaped. He was a tall, muscular boy who must have been around 18 years old.

That was me dead already and I had only met that one tribute, whatever his name was.

* * *

**District 9 Male **

**Corick Lepou (18 years old) **

I was a fighter. I was a volunteer. I would be a career. I was certain of it all. The fame, the fortune, the honour, the pride and the money. All of it would be mine. I would just have to prove myself.

**10 hours earlier**

You didn't want to be out alone in District 9 at night unless you were able to protect yourself. I was able to protect myself. I walked along the alleyways alone. My only light source came from the half-working street lamps and the lights which shone from the windows. It was a cloudy night without a single star in the sky.

I could see the outline of rodents scurry along the mess. People just dumped their rubbish in these alleyways as the poorer people had nowhere else to put it. It was illegal but no one could ever prove who dumped what so no action was ever taken.

I saw two kids in the shadows. They were laughing about something ridiculous. I slowly approached them, "you know. It's way past curfew," I said.

One of the kids must have recognised me despite the minimal lighting and ran for it. "What the- get back here!" One of the kids shouted at the other kid who sprinted away. The kid then looked up at me with a smug look on his face. "What are _you _going to do? You're breaking the law as well!"

I smirked. This was one cocky kid. I would show him. I grabbed him by his shoulder and pinned him against the wall. Slowly, I began throwing punches towards him.

"You should give me that money in your pocket," I spat through gritted teeth. I then punched him again.

Believe it or not, this was one of my favourite past times. Walking at night and beating money out of whoever got in my way. Usually I did it with a group of my friends but, right now, it was just me against this kid. I was a 6"2, muscular man who had been training for the hunger games all his life. This was some skinny good for nothing kid who would probably cry if he had the honour to go into the hunger games.

Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to experience that utter despair this year. I would be volunteering. It was my last eligible year.

It was now or never.

**10 hours later**

"Move kid," I said as I shoved the boy who had just been reaped off the stage. He was a sixteen year old boy who could have stood a chance in the Hunger Games but he didn't have the talent I held. Anyway, no one in District 9 wanted to go into the Hunger Games. I was doing this guy a favour.

However, the guy didn't look too happy that I pushed him. He gritted his teeth and approached me, fists at the ready. He tackled me but I was soon able to gain control of him. I pushed him to the ground and began to beat him. It didn't take long for the peacekeepers to get involved. They came over and dragged me from the boy.

I was then forced to meet my district partener; she was still embracing the male mentor. How sappy. She finally came to the centre of the stage and faced me. She wouldn't last a minute in the Hunger Games. I could tell that she was the type of person who would just slip up somewhere and it would end in her death. Maybe she would fall on the pedestal.

I wouldn't care about her. I didn't care about anyone but myself in these games.

Let the Hunger Games begin.

* * *

**Distict 10 Female **

**Olivia "Vicious" Visious (17 years old)**

The scar was long and jagged. It ran on the inside of my left arm. It was from an accident involving a bull. I've had to run from many bulls in my lifetime. It didn't bother me, it never bothered me. I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on over my red top. I wasn't going for the 'fancy' look today. I was going for the 'me' look. Who wants to look fancy anyway? Most people looked like grandmas at the reapings with their ridiculous floral dresses that almost touched the floor.

I sat down at the mirror in front of me and began running a brush through my dirty blonde hair. Many people have called my hair 'gold silk with shadows'. I liked it when people called my hair that. It sounded mysterious. I carefully pulled my hair into a bun and clipped it into place. I allowed myself to study my appearance in the mirror for a moment. My eyes were always referred to as being rather odd; they appeared to be of a purple tone. I don't know where the eye colour came from, neither of my parents had it.

I stood up and walked downstairs. I wished today could be any other normal day. This time the day before, I would have been walking to work. I did enjoy work at times.

**24 hours ago**

I walked down the stairs in my blue one-piece uniform and gloves. I saw my father out of the corner of my eye. He was sat in the living room, reading the morning newspaper. I couldn't help but scowl every time I saw my father. Not after what he once did to me. He used to abuse me, mainly verbally and sometimes physically. It hurt me. I left the house without saying a word to him. I hated him.

I walked to the butchers and clocked in. The smell of meet and animal blood filled my nose. It had a rather odd scent to it which strangely pleased me. In the butchery, there wasn't any 'good morning' or any other form of small talk. We were just expected to get on with our work and we were just expected to know what to do. We all knew what to do. I walked over to the pens, grabbed the blind fold and chose my victim. I led the large brown cow into the slaughter room and wrapped the blindfold around its eyes. I then tied the animal to the wall, stunned it and killed it. Just like that. I did it quickly and painlessly. I was the best killer out of the butchers. I was skilled. I knew exactly where to stab the animal for a quick, effortless and painless death.

Despite how psychotic it sounds. I actually enjoyed killing the animals. It was an enjoyable past time for me. Sometimes, when I wasn't working, I would go down to the lake and kill some of the animals out their taking a swim. I would later eat them. The fact that I enjoyed killing the animals unnerved some people but I wasn't a bad person. Sometimes I thought I was just a broken person. My father did put me through a lot in my younger years.

**25 hours later**

That was why I knew I was ready for these games. I had already been through a lot and I was ready to get into them games and kill. I knew I could kill; I had done it enough in my lifetime.

"How fantastic is this," I said sarcastically as Noah walked into the goodbye room. He chuckled at me and closed the distance between us. He was my best male friend but I had always had feelings for him, ever since we met six years ago.

He took my hand and looked at me in the eye. "Before you go I want you to know, I like you and for when you come back, I want to be your boyfriend," he said with simplicity. A smile cracked on my lips and before I knew it, I was kissing him.

Now I had further reasons to return home. I had further reasons to live. I had a reason to kill.

* * *

**District 6 Train**

**Kitty Trackzane (16 years old)**

As I watched the reapings unfold. Two questions crossed my mind.

First of all, who seemed like killers? The one reason I thought about this was because my mentor had told me to. I tried to think about this question intently. That handsome boy from District 9 definitely appeared like a killer but I couldn't make myself think further than that. I couldn't make myself believe that any of the other tributes would kill. They didn't look like killers; they just looked like kids who had been reaped into The Hunger Games.

I closed my eyes and stood up right after the girl from District 10 had been reaped. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't bring myself to think of anymore children as killers. "I have to go to the bathroom," I said as I walked out of the cabin.

The second question which had been running through my head was; what were their back stories? No one went into the hunger games as a blank page. Everyone lived for a minimum of twelve years before the reapings. I wondered what happened to them in them twelve years. I thought about the boy from District 8, he seemed composed when he walked up to the stage but I could tell he was wearing a fake smile. He wasn't happy about this. He would have had friends and family, perhaps even a girlfriend. I wondered what his job was in his District. He was 18 so he would have been working.

My thoughts then moved onto his little District partner. Just thinking about her brought a pain to my chest. She reminded me of Yena, so small, so innocent. She would die in these hunger games. Her life would be cut short. She was screaming when she was reaped and I didn't blame her. She was being dragged to her death. I just wanted to run to her and hug her. A part of me wanted her as an ally but I knew my mentor would never allow such a thing. I have to be honest; she wouldn't really have helped my situation. I had to stay away from her. Well away from her.

I lay down on my bed and felt tears fill my eyes. This just wasn't fair. The capitol put the children through so much in their lives. The children had worked for them from a young age and the way they repay them? By sentencing them to death and I would be among the dead. Me alongside all of the innocent children.

Who would win? Who knew? All I knew was that it wouldn't be me. Then, I thought about my little District partner Dex, he didn't have much of chance either. He had less chance than me. I would try to stay positive for him but I knew my chances at victory were minimal.

I would try to win but I knew I couldn't.

* * *

**A/N- Ah...another tribute brought in at the end. I decided she'd be a good character to look at these tributes from. If people are worried about the fairity of that, her having another POV. Don't. She'll probably end up having less POV's in the capitol, okay? Or at least a shorter POV if the POV's end up being like 1, 000 words long, one of her's will be 500, got it? Anway, question for this chapter.**

**Who is your favourite out of these five? **


	11. Scared: Reapings

**A/N:** It's the final reapings chapter! There is also goings to be a bit on the train as well because the next chapter will be the chariot rides :) This chapter was so difficult to write but I just pushed through to write it, I hope you do enjoy, it isn't the best though and it's a little shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm sorry, at least I wrote it, huh? :P

* * *

If you ain't scared, you ain't human." - The Maze Runner

* * *

**Fear: Reapings**

**District 10 Male**

**Barely Bix (13 years old)**

My hand ran over her black and white body. She was so gentle and so beautiful. She understood me in a way no one else was able to. We shared a connection which lived on another level, true friendship. I look around the field; it was so bright and warm. Bee's buzzed around and landed the most beautiful flowers around. It was amazing.

"I'm really scared about today," I said to Daizy. She wouldn't say anything; she was a cow after all. However, she made a 'moo' sound which sounded comforting and it was able to bring my fear levels down a notch. I was so grateful to have a friend like Daizy. She was able to save me by giving me someone to talk to and I was able to save her from my murderous uncle. My fear for the hunger games was large and I was scared that if I left, my uncle would slaughter Daisy. No one would be here to protect her from that evil man.

I closed my eyes and just stood there, stroking her old body. I knew I should be getting ready for the reapings but, I couldn't bring myself to leave Daisy. If I was reaped, she couldn't come to say goodbye to me so, this would be my last chance to see her. A tear fell down my face at the mere thought of it. I took a step away from the cow and sighed, "I must go. I- I will hopefully see you later," I said to her. I then left.

I went to my uncle's house; I refused to call it my own house. The minute I opened the door, I heard their laughter.

"Smells like cow-lover is home," my uncles, dark and raspy voice shouted. I frowned and then ran upstairs as quickly as I possibly could. I hated human beings. I hated them with a passion. They had only ever brought me pain and suffering. Cows wouldn't do that. Cows didn't make fun of you. They just listened to you and comforted you. They understood. I went into the bathroom and began to wash my body. As much as the smell of cows did not bother me, it bothered other people and I really did not want to draw attention to myself today.

After washing the smell off my body, I went into my room and changed into whatever I could find. The majority of my clothes were hand-me-downs and were way too big for me. I finally chose a pair of trousers and a shirt which were both too big. Even my belt was too big and it didn't do a good job of holding my pants up. But, it would have to do.

I tried to tuck my shirt into my trousers but it was a hopeless procedure. The shirt still folded over the top of the pants and it looked like a sorry state. The one thing that did not look completely ridiculous was the tie. It was just simple and plain. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. The way I looked today gave the bullies 101 more reasons to bully me. I turned around and walked down the stairs again, past my uncle who was bond to say something utterly ridiculous.

Why must I be punished by having a life with humans?

...

"You're Kris' nephew, aren't you?" my District partner asked me. I gave a weak and timid nod. Yes, Kris, the man who didn't even come to say goodbye to me. I bet he'd be a whole lot happier when I'm gone. "I work with him," she continues.

'Great,' I thought to myself, 'I have a murderer for a District partner.' I stood up and moved to other side of the cabin. The further I was away from this human being, the better I felt. I sat by the window and watched the world go by.

Our mentor walked in and raised his brow as he looked between the two of us. He was in his sixties but he still stood with strength and determination. District 10 only had the one mentor at that moment in time. He won an early set of games. I believe it was the fifth. It was much easier for him in his games. He didn't have any careers to take care of. I liked to believe that I could have stood a chance in his games but I simply had no hope in the fifty-fifth hunger games.

"I'm guessing you two aren't going to ally then," he said. I didn't even look at him when I shook my head.

At that moment in time, I didn't have any desire to ally with any human being.

**District 11 Female**

**Bellona Smith (16 years old)**

"Bellona Smith!"

When my name was called out, I couldn't believe it. I could see the other people standing in the sixteen year old section, looking at me with weary eyes. They knew me and they knew I wouldn't be happy with the news of my certain death. I let out a frightening and loud scream which echoesd around the centre of the District. I heard a little girl who stood close to me squeal in response.

I then ran up to the stage shouting as many swear words as I possibly could, "You f***ing, sh***y f***er."

Then, I clenched my fists and prepared to take a swing at this idiotic woman who had just sentenced me to death, and for what? What had I done? Sure, my life was pretty sh*ty but this was even worse. I didn't deserve to go into the hunger games, did I?

The woman covered her face with her hands, to protect herself from my punch. My punch never came. A peacekeeper grabbed my arm before I could harm the woman

I made an un-human sound, a growl but I didn't care. I wanted to attack this woman. This was all her fault! I was going to die and my death would be entertainment for millions of people. I hated the capitol. I hated what the stood for. I hoped they would all burn in a fire. Maybe I could have started that fire when I was in the Capitol.

"Reap the boy and then let's get out of here," the peacekeeper said. The escort nodded her head, her eyes were red with fear as she picked a name out of the bowl.

"Darron Flynn," she said into the microphone. Her voice was shaky and not as confident. I wanted to laugh. I had reduced this green-haired freak to a scared little kitten.

The boy who was older than me, walked up to the stage with confidence. How could he be so calm? Why wasn't he angry? His reaction sickened me. He was going to die. He had to know that. Since when did people from Districts 10, 11 and 12 win the Hunger games?

His stupidity was rather humorous. He would die and he should just deal with that prospect.

...

I lay on my back, staring at the carriage ceiling. I was told to stay in here till I calmed down and I think I had calmed down. I closed my eyes. Chaff had reminded me that it wasn't impossible for a kid from District 11 to win. He did so 10 years ago. But, I wasn't Chaff. What did I have to offer? My looks? That was about it. I could't exactly seduce people to death.

There was a knock at the door. Chaff walked in and smiled weakly, "Are you feeling any better?"

I shook my head and didn't look at him, "Am I 'eck."

He sat down on the edge of my bed, "you know. You can make allies. Maybe you and Darron could ally."

I laughed, "With that idiot? I think not." Chaff bounced his head from side to side. I know he was just trying to help but, he should know I was not going to let him help. There wasn't any point anyway. He should have just focused his attentions on Darron, he obviously had more potential than I did, despite his idiocy.

You didn't have to be smart to win the games. You just had to be lucky. That's all the games were, luck. If the career didn't find you, you were lucky. If you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, you were unlucky.

Over the past six years, the lower districts had just been lucky and I was scared that our luck had ran out.

**District 11 Male**

**Darron Flynn (18 years old)**

I lay on my front as I read a book about the history of Panem. All of my friends despised history but it intrigued me. I loved reading about the fighting which happened during the war, the deaths, the violence and the heartache. The book I was reading at that moment in time had extracts from way before the war. They talked about another war which occurred in 1939. Year dates didn't mean anything as Panem stopped using them years ago. It was amazing to think about all of the different wars which had occurred in history, why they happened, how the impacted the world.

I rolled onto my back and continued to read the words on the page. These documents were difficult to get hold of, but I had my connections. As long as I didn't plan on bringing down the capitol with the knowledge I obtained from these books. My connections were more than happy to get me the books. It's all I ever read anyway. No one would ever catch me reading anything to do with science or medicine. That stuff just isn't as interesting.

"Darron, are you ready?" my younger sister, Catarina, asked me. I looked up to see her. She was quite tall for her age, almost as tall as me but she had a young-looking face. She was fourteen years old.

I shook my head, "nope." I really did not care for the reapings. It was my last eligible year and it would have just been unlucky if I was to get reaped. Catarina skipped over to my bed and jumped down on it, causing myself to bounce. I looked at her and raised my brow. How could she be so energetic so early in the morning?

"You should get ready," she said. I closed my book and placed it on my wooden bed-side cabinet.

"I was just going to go like this," I said, motioning down to my jogging bottoms and plain black t-shirt. I didn't plan on dressing up.

Christina rolled her eyes and looked away, "you look like a slob."

I chuckled weakly; at least they'd get the right impression of me. No one would exactly see me anyway. They would have their eyes on the unlucky kids who were sentenced to death. I didn't have any clue that it could have possibly have been me.

...

I sat down on the sofa. It was made out of red velvet and the feeling of the material on my skin went through me. I was proud of the way I had reacted at the reapings. I was shocked and I felt like shouting in anger, much like my District partner did, but I kept my strength and I walked up to stage without any expression.

"Let's watch the reapings!" the escort squealed. I was so tempted to punch that woman in the face. She was so excited about watching a bunch of kids walking to their death. I really didn't want to watch the reapings. I couldn't afford to form any connections with any of the other kids. I had to win and return home to my sister. Every kid on screen had to die for me to do that.

I glanced over at Bellona, I hadn't even spoken to my District partner and I had no desire to do so. I didn't want an alliance with her; she didn't seem to hold much strength and to be honest, she seemed quite psychopathic. She could die in the bloodbath for all I cared.

I watched as the boy from District 1 carried his disabled sister up to the stage. He immediately earned my respect and caught my attention. He stood with strength and determination. I didn't doubt that he was a career but, I couldn't imagine him joining the career alliance, not with his sister.

I smirked. He could come in useful. "I want him," I said and looked at my mentor, Chaff, "as an ally."

Chaff chuckled and shook his head, "his mentor would never allow it. Anyway, if you get him, you'll get her as well and she could hold you back. They seem like a pretty tight package."

I shrugged my shoulders. I could easily deal with her and I could make sure she didn't get in our way. I could use my manipulative skills. I smirked, "that would be fine," I said.

He raised his brow at me in questioning and nodded his head slowly. It was as if he could see the alliance working. Together, we would make a successful alliance. I just had to show him my strength.

After watching the first few reapings, it was clear the career alliance would be on the small side this year.

There wasn't any reason now why I couldn't win. I just had to lie a little bit first. I always had a talent for lying.

It should be easy.

**District 12 Female**

**Sebrina Edophle (15 years old)**

As I walked down the dirt-streets of District 12, Alfedo held me around my waist. I could imagine that I had quite an unpleasant look on my face. My parents had already arranged my marriage to Alfedo and it disgusted me to think about it. Sixteen was too young to get married yet, that would be me in a few months.

My parents always expected the best from me. They always pushed me too excel and they never allowed me to be myself.

They were a big deal in District 12, they held an influential role and I'm sure they wanted Alfedo and I to take over their role once they were gone.

I let out a deep sigh, "I hate this," I muttered.

"Just, deal with it," Alfedo whispered back in a harsh tone. He knew of my true feelings. I wasn't one to keep it a secret. I ensured that he knew of my negative feelings about the marriage the minute I met him.

I nodded my head, "I guess I'll see you later," I said and then I went to sign in.

Whilst I was waiting in the line, I saw him again. Not Alfedo but Candloph. The boy with shoulder-length dark hair and tattoo's the decorating his arms, the boy who had been quite a mystery over the past few years. I wanted to know so much about him. Where he had come from? Where did he live? Who was he? His appearance caused him to look like quite a shady figure but, I liked it. He was handsome. He was amazing.

"Next please," the woman behind the desk said in an agitated voice. I looked up to see her gesturing her hand for me to come forward. I gave her my finger and she quickly pricked it and brought it down onto the sheet of paper. "You're good to go," she said and then I was directed to the fifteen year old section.

It was right in the middle of the group. I remembered being twelve years old and standing at the back of the crowd. I could not see a thing as I waited nervously for my name to be called. Of course, my name was never called and my fear was all for nothing. I should have realised that it was very unlikely for a twelve year old to be reaped. Every year since then, my chances had increased but my fear and anticipation had decreased.

I stood alone at the end of a row and I kept my eyes on the back of Candolph's head. He too stood alone. People seemed to avoid him. We were both outcasts to society in one way or another. People pushed Candolph out whereas I pushed myself out.

"District 12! Welcome, welcome! To the reapings of the 55th Hunger Games!" The escort announced as she did some strange and unnecessary hand gestures. "Let's begin with the girls shall we?" she asked. I didn't understand why she made it a question. It wasn't like anyone would respond. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my black shoes.

"Serbrina Edophle!"

In that moment, time stood still. What did she just say? Was that my name? I looked up at the stage and then all around me. People were staring in my direction, it must have been me. I slowly began to walk up to the stage. I could feel everyone's eyes glued to my back.

This couldn't have been happening right now.

**District 12 Male **

**Candolph Antiquarta (17 years old)**

I watched as the girl approached the stage. She was very beautiful. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at the capitol symbol which stood above the stage. It was the symbol of hatred, the symbol of evil and it is a symbol I have become too accustomed to.

"And now, for the boys," the woman said and walked over to the reaping bowl. I watched as her hand touched thousands of papers. She could have touched one of mine. She could have touched anyone's. This is really a game of Russian roulette. It's all about whether the escort's instincts tell her to choose that particular piece of paper or move over to the next.

"Candolph Antiquarta!" the woman shouted. I began to walk to the stage without realising. I didn't even give myself time to think about what had just happened. I just stared up at that Capitol symbol in disgust.

I hope they were happy that one of their own was going into the hunger games. I knew I wasn't going to win. President Snow would never allow that. He would kill me, just like he killed my mother.

I stood next to my District partner and looked out at the crowd. I held my shoulders back and I kept my head held high. I wasn't dead yet and I had every intention to fight for survival. I had every intention to avenge my mother's dead. She deserved vengeance.

The escort placed her hand on my shoulder. It was so unexpected that I couldn't control the hissing noise which escaped my lips. President Snow had left a scar on my shoulder and it still hurt when someone touched it. I hadn't quite figured out whether it was physical pain or emotional pain yet. No matter what, I did not like it being touched.

"Shake hands you two," the escort said as she quickly moved her hand away from my shoulder. I nodded my head and held my hand out to Sebrina. Then, we shook hands.

...

I was sat at the table, going over my faded tattoos with my equipment. I heard someone enter the cabin and walk over, but I did not look up. "So, they're not real?" Sebrina asked.

I finally looked up at her and shook my head. Even in The Capitol, you had to be eighteen to get real tattoos. Anyway, I enjoyed drawing on my own tattoos; it gave me something to do. Sebrina sat down and pursed her lips as she looked at me.

I raised my brow, "yes?" I said as I turned off the tattoo machine and placed it on the table, it was only small.

"So, I didn't see anyone in the reapings that I'd like to ally with. So, I was wondering..."

I cut her off. "Yes," I said, "I will ally with you." I said simply. If President Snow wouldn't let me win, I could at least help my District partner win. District 12 could do with another Victor, at the moment, they just had Haymitch.

Sebrina smiled, "awesome," she said.

We left it as that. It had been a long day and I really just wanted to sleep. This may have been my last chance to sleep. My days in the capitol would be filled with anxious thoughts of what would come in the games. I stood up and walked to my room.

At least I had an alliance sorted out. Now, I just had to do well in training and present myself to the capitol. I was hoping they would like me because of my tattoos, something which made me different to the other tributes.

It might have been wishful thinking. But that's all I could do right now.

* * *

**A/N- Questions!**

**1)Name your top three tributes (other than your own) out of all 24.**

**2) From what you have read about each tribute. Can you predict a possible victor and can you predict possible bloodbaths?**

Hopefully, the next chapter should be better as it won't be as repetitive. New things will be happening. Some tribute interactions will be shown (and from different districts...and you guys will be reminded of the tributes from Districts 1, 2 etc. It feels like a long time since I wrote about them...


End file.
